This invention relates to alcohols containing imide moieties and to reactive oligomeric compounds prepared from those alcohols. The reactive oligomeric compounds are useful as adhesives, coatings, and encapsulants, and are particularly useful for various fabrication steps in semiconductor packaging.
Adhesives, coatings, and encapsulants for use on metal, glass, and plastic surfaces have many applications within various industries. Adhesion to these surfaces in general is difficult and new compounds or formulations are sought for both quick and strong adherence. Such materials would be particularly useful within the semiconductor packaging industry. Common steps in the fabrication of semiconductor packages involve affixing semiconductor devices onto substrates or encapsulating or coating parts or all of the device. The more prominent steps that use adhesives, coatings or encapsulants are the bonding of integrated circuit chips to lead frames or other substrates, the bonding of circuit packages or assemblies to printed wire boards, the encapsulation of solder balls used as electrical connections, coating the active or inactive face of silicon wafers, and the coating of via holes. In these applications, the components of the assembly are prepared from different materials, such as metal, glass, silicon, and plastic, and the adhesive, coating, or encapsulant must bond to the surface of each. Moreover, the adhesive, coating, or encapsulant must maintain its bond to both materials through temperature and humidity cycles. Thus, there is always a need for new compounds and formulations within the semiconductor packaging industry and within other industries using components that must adhere to more than one type of surface.